bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sorcerer
Too offbranch This is leaning too much into the fantasy realm and not enough into Bleach. I'd suggest you edit this Article as needed and not make it so revolving around "Magic" and more on Spiritually-Involved "Spirit-Casting" Arts, like Gintō and Kidō. If you ignore this and post up lots of the Fantasy-Involved "Arts" I'm going to have this reprimanded and taken down. Please take this into consideration. Thank you. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't mind if I add my take in this, but they're also overpowered. How are they able to resist all of the spiritual energy types except for getting cut by Zanpakuto's? Blankslate 02:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding *You can't make a Character Article and a "Category"-Article in the Same Article. *You need to actually CONVERSE with us on the Talk Page of this Article or on your Profile Message Pad before I'm convinced this Article is justified. *Those two references are irrelevant and refutable. Ganju is not a "sorceror" just cause he can manipulate earth to a SMALL degree, and witches, as I recall, were NOT mentioned in the entire series unless it was Omake. And I WATCHED the whole series. >_> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : All are valid points guys, and I will support your decisions as you are my administration team, however, I will point this out; Spiritual Mediums exist. In fact, magic is mentioned in Bleach. The Quincies were originally "relatives of magic hunters who specialized in the war against Hollows". Then you have characters like , who seem to only use magic-like abilities. While we need to keep away from WoW-type magic or Harry Potter grade stuff, magic, to an extent, has to be allowed as Kubo has made it part of his world. Spiritually aware beings are capable of such things. Captain-CommanderTalk 05:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) This article is slightly out of context, while spiritual races do exist within the human population, this needs to be changed to reflect the standard in the canon (Quincies, Fullbringers, Bounts or Orihimes). There needs to be something closer to Kidō or Gintō if its spell casting for other humans.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 11:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Not necessarily. Both Inoue Orihime and Don Kanonji are regular Humans with spiritual powers that do not fit into the Human, Bount, or Quincy categories. Humans can have magic-like powers easily. Inventing a set type of "spells" for regular Humans with spirit powers would be like creating another race of Spiritual Humans, because in order for those techniques to be uniform, someone would have to be teaching other humans how to use them. It's best for now, if we just prevent users from going to far with the whole magic thing; for example, using wands and broomsticks to get around. But having them able to create Spiritual Energy attacks, or some sort of unique effect with their powers is completely okay, because it's canon. On another note, this page needs to get in touch with our Manual of Style. Captain-CommanderTalk 17:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Your right Ten, another thing I've noticed is that this isn't for an article as it links to his userpage under Users, so I vote to have it deleted as spam.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 18:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC)